Should've
by lunalovespudding3
Summary: A series of drabbles on what I think should've happened at various parts of BtVS. Various pairings.
1. You have a scar

**Just something that's been on my mind lately. I'll post some more whenever I think of them.**

**So, we all remember that one scene in The Harsh Light of Day when that jerk-face Parker mentioned Buffy's bite scar. Here's what flew into my mind about what should've happened. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing of Buffy. It all belongs to the Creator God, Joss Whedon.**

* * *

"You have a scar." Parker said, brushing away the strands of Buffy's hair that covered her bite.

A hundred things flitted through her mind. Barbecue fork? Random attack? Or what it really was, a vampire?

The thought of Angel almost brought tears to her eyes. She missed him so much, it hurt all the time. He loved her, she loved him. There was just that problem of him being dead.

"Ang-" She started to say. "My ex-boyfriend."

Parker jumped back a little. "Oh my God, what? Did he..."

Buffy almost laughed at the thought of Angel, her Angel, hurting her on purpose. Not only would he never, but he could never. She would kill him. She did kill him. Although, those were certainly extenuating circumstances. He was evil. _But he had his soul when I killed him._ She thought.

"No. He didn't hurt me." _Not physically, anyway._

* * *

**Tada! Hope you liked it! R/R s'il vous plaît.**

**Note: I hate Parker. I am in no way condoning his and Buffy's brief relationship with this.**

**-Layla**


	2. You could at least tell me your name

**So, I was rewatching S1E7: Angel, and I remembered the scene in The Harvest when Angel told Buffy his name. And what could've been running through his head... His beautiful head... Okay, anyway here it it.**

**I do not claim to own any of Joss Whedon's genius creations. But enjoy my mangling of his characters!**

* * *

****"You could at least tell me your name." She half-asks.

My name. I've had a few, each completely different.

First, I was Liam, born in 1727. A drunk disappointment to his family. His father hated him; most of Galway did. But his sister, his sweet sister Kathy, still had a faith in him that I had missed so much. Liam died over two hundred years ago, in an alley behind a tavern. Even if I hadn't been turned, that's how I probably would've went.

After him, created in 1753, was Angelus. Angelus was a sick, twisted killer. He loved pain, more than Liam had loved anything. Kathy had seen him after Liam's funeral, had invited him back, only to have him kill her. He killed my whole family. And so many others, with a grin. Angelus was the son of Darla, the father of Drusilla, and the grandfather of William - or Spike, as he preferred. He was killed by gypsies, at a campsite in Romania, about a century ago.

Then Angel, 1898. At first, a filthy mess. Staying away from humans in case he ate them. But now he was so close to this one girl. So in love with this one girl.

"Angel." I told her, hoping she would never have to meet anyone I had once been.

* * *

**But then she does! Oops.**

**R/R and follow, please! Much appreciated!**

**Layla**


	3. Chosen's end

**It was mentioned that Tara was originally supposed to be brought back by a wish of Buffy's, granted by the Powers that Be, at the end of Chosen. Here's what I would have loved to see if it did, and it should.**

I do not own these women or Xander. They belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon.

* * *

****Willow would have dumped Kennedy in a second if Tara could come back. She knew it was a cruel thing to do, but Tara was her soul mate. Ever since that one second when her perfection had been torn away from the world, Willow knew she could never be happy - not completely, not remotely.

That's why, after Buffy had stepped aside to reveal a tall blonde woman in a simple white dress (angelic, really), Willow had forgotten Kennedy even existed.

"Tara!" She squealed, feeling more than a bit faint. Tara stepped forward to catch Willow. They just stared at each other for a second, almost as if they were sending a year's worth of memories to each other.

Then they kissed, and it was the sweetest thing Buffy had ever seen. "I'll never leave you again." Tara whispered as the two embraced again.

"Buff, did Giles-" Xander walked down the stairs from the bathroom, a question about the new Slayer organization on his mind. He stopped, and it vanished, when he saw the familiar red hair right next to blonde hair that he hadn't seen since Willow had tried to destroy the world. He didn't want to say anything to ruin their moment, so he turned around and treaded back up the stairs, Buffy following.

"I was so lost without you, baby." Willow murmured into Tara's ear. "I wasn't myself. I'm so sorry for what I did. Everything."

Tara brought her hand up to stroke Willow's cheek, brushing past a few tears. "I know."

Kennedy saw the absolute joy on Xander and Buffy's faces from her and Willow's room. She rushed down to see what could possibly have happened.

"What?" She shouted, seeing a hand in Willow's hair, the face obscured in her shirt.

And just like that, they broke away from each other. Willow turned to Kennedy, frowning.

"Is that Tara?" Kennedy gasped. She now recognized the face from a picture - one she had always hated - on Willow's desk. "I thought she died."

Willow's frown turned to a scowl. "Oh, really? I had no idea. I had no idea that my girlfriend was murdered, causing me to feel like I was dragged naked across a field of fire and thrown repeatedly onto a bed of knives, not to mention turning me into a ruthless killer." She practically shouted. "I'm sorry, Kennedy. Tara is back to stay, which means you can't." Kennedy started to protest, but Willow held up a hand. "You know where the other Slayers are. They have plenty of room."

Kennedy scowled at Tara. She knew never to argue with Willow when she looked like this. It would bring back terrible things. She ran upstairs to get her things.

"W-wasn't that k-kind of h-h-harsh?" Tara said once she was gone.

Willow frowned. "Kennedy is used to getting everything she wants. It was always so horrible. I was with her for a few months. Longer than most rebounds, I guess."

They couldn't argue now, so soon after Tara's return. They sank into the couch, hands clenched together, never wanting to let go.

"I love you so much." They whispered to each other.

The two women just talked, for what felt like hours. It was perfect, and it would never end.

* * *

****

Et voilà! Just a bit longer than the rest of my Should'ves, but still short. Reviews are to me as magic is to Willow! But with less deadly consequences. Unless you don't review... Mwahaha. So do.

Layla


End file.
